Glasses are invented at a long time ago for people to correct their eye sight or to isolate sunshine direct into their eyes. Because each person has a different dimension of head, the requirement of feet lengths are also different, and therefore, glasses with adjustable feet are invented which includes two parts, a foot A and an ear hook B, as shown in FIG. 6. The foot A has a trough F at one end and a plurality of holes C on the trough F. The ear hook B includes an integral rail D at one end having a protuberance E thereon adopted to extend from any one of the holes C, as shown in FIG. 7 to hold the hook B firmly. In order to adust the protuberance E from one hole C to the other hole C, it is necessary to have a larger interior dimension of the trough F. However, the larger interior dimension has also caused some shortcomings, such as the rail E will vibrate in the trough F, and it may cause disentanglement when user is having an exercise.
It is therefore, an object to the inventor to invent the present invention to improve the above mentioned shortcomings.